


Bunny

by NoLimitKwak



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Caretaking, Falling In Love, M/M, Men Crying, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLimitKwak/pseuds/NoLimitKwak
Summary: The memory of a little bunny haunts Octane in his dreams. The thing was noticed by a man who just couldn't stand the view of his tears.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 28





	Bunny

Just a sound. 

Unbelievably soft and obviously too quiet for this room. If you heard such calming voice at  
3 a.m. you wouldn't believe it wasn't a dream nor your own imagination. 

Crypto was standing in front of the entrance to the Daredevil’s cave. Returning from the kitchen with a cup of black coffee he heard the voice Tae has never heard before. He wasn’t able to associate the tone with any of the legends so he followed the sound. The man froze when he found himself looking at Octane. 

Tae had to check it twice, but the source of the mysterious voice was still in front of his eyes. Not thinking too much, the man decided to take a step inside the room. But it wasn’t an easy task as there was a ton of empty cuns all over the floor. Crypto put the cup on the desk and came closer. Right in front of the bed he spotted a pair of steel legs. It was the time when the man realized how tiny Octane was. Tae crouched to take a better look at the legend. 

\- So even you can be in this state. - Crypto whispered seeing how reddened was the other one.

Octane was covered in tears. The swollen eyes were hidden under the strands of his green hair. Surprisingly his breath was stable. The man wasn’t sobbing or shivering. He stayed calm. 

\- Navi… - Octane quietly wailed. His voice was filled with sadness. The man wasn’t having a nightmare, he suffered from his memories. 

Tae gently wiped the tears under his eyes. Crypto wasn’t sure what he was trying to achieve by doing so, but something pricked his heart. The man was holding Octavio's hand until the other one stopped crying. It took him perhaps twenty minutes. Or one hour. Tae didn’t know and didn’t really mind. 

The aroma of black coffee was floating all over the room not letting Crypto to fall asleep. The man took a look at Octane. Previously wet pillow was almost dry. 

\- Are you done crybaby? - The legend whispered then stroke these green hair and stood up. 

Crypto took his cold coffee and left the room, but at the entrance he spotted a familiar figure. 

\- It’s a rabbit. - said Lifeline leaning against the wall.

\- What? - asked rather shocked man. 

\- Navi. That’s the name of his rabbit. Of course it’s dead by now, but Tavi still can’t accept the death of his only childhood friend. You know, maybe he doesn’t look like that but he’s quite lonely. - Ajay answered and smiled sadly. 

\- I don’t know what you’re talking about. It’s none of my concern. - Tae said so and took his leave. 

\- I see. - she murmured, but at the second thought maybe she got ahead of herself? Ajay had to admit she eavesdropped them and heard something what she wasn’t supposed to. The feeling of guilt overtook her.

The girl spotted a cup of cold coffee in Crypto’s hand, so she decided to prepare him a new one as an apology. After what she saw, Lifeline would like to stay in good terms with the man and hoped to talk with him a little bit more. She cared for Tavi and was happy to see one more person beside her friend.

Holding a big cup of aromatic black coffee, Ajay found herself at the entrance to the Crypto’s room. As soon as she looked inside, the girl gave up her idea. She smiled and came back to hers. Lifeline didn’t want to disturb him as Tae was busy looking at the monitor in search for the plush bunny.


End file.
